Stories: Battle of the Bands
A story by JeloJellyJam and PeaVZ108 Starcade and the Retro Rebels are strolling across Eitbit, when they stumble across Pixl, lead singer of the famous music band Arcade Attack, who then decides to introduce the band to them! While the Retro Rebels hang out with new friends, Pixl then decides to challenge the Retro Rebels to a live music battle, much to their surprise! Looks like the Retro Rebels must practice their skills! Cast Retro Rebels (PeaVZ108) * Starcade Bitson * Test Subject Blue * Viking * Pink Angel * Licorice * Smokey Bacon * Fat Cat * Owl * Hot Air * Warlock Arcade Attack (JeloJellyJam) * Pixelle "Pixl" Aceson (lead singer) * Sara Koharu/bitStella (lead guitarist, composer) * Shock and Volt (rhythm and bass guitar, respectively) * Torque (drums) * Sydney "Synthney" Adyson (piano) Story Welcome to Eitbit, a dimension where characters from various video games live their lives. A few notable residents of Eitbit are the Retro Rebels, a group of heroes best known for defending Eitbit and teaming up with the famous Locked Room Gang. The Retro Rebels are chatting about recent events, while walking around the dimension. * Starcade: So, we collaborated with Gary Garnet to invent an android which will take care of the constant city reconstruction problem we have in Echo Creek. We called it the Spicken Spandroid 5000. * Smokey Bacon: Oh, "spick and span", I get it! * Test Subject Blue: Spicken Spandroid 5000? * Starcade: Or Spandroid for short. We were about to present our creation to the Locked Room Gang, but something terrible happened. * Test Subject Blue: What happened? * Starcade: Spandroid, instead of fixing things, started breaking everything in his way. It was a tough battle since Spandroid's armor is extremely durable. But the Locked Room Gang managed to defeat him by going into his systems. * Test Subject Blue: But how? * Starcade: We realized that Spandroid's interior is rather weak as compared to his exterior. * Hot Air: Well, who was responsible? * Starcade: It's Re... * Viking: Re-Peat Boss! I knew it! When I get my hammer on him, I'll send him flying through all 12 constellations! * Test Subject Blue: That is, until we meet that evil moss again. * Owl: Yeah, he deserves a good lesson! * Starcade: But Echo Creek isn't being attacked today, so the gang won't need me over for now. Let's spend the day strolling through the streets of Eitbit and relax, shall we? * Test Subject Blue: You got it! * Pink Angel: Sounds fun! * Smokey Bacon: And relaxing too! While strolling, however, Starcade accidentally bumps into a teenage girl with crimson red hair and a black-and-red outfit. * Starcade: Ouch! * ???: ACK! * Test Subject Blue: Are you alright, Starcade? * Starcade: I'm fine, someone just bumped into me. *to the teenage girl* ''Hey, girl, I'm sorry for bumping into you. Are you okay? * ???: Yeah, yeah... * Starcade: Phew. So anyway, who are you that I've bumped into? * ???: I'm Pixl, lead singer of Arcade Attack. * Starcade: And I'm Starcade, leader of the Retro Rebels from the Star Fighters franchise. What game are you from, Pixl? * Pixl: I'm from Ultra Rock Band MegaStars. * Starcade: Cool! * Pink Angel: Arcade Attack? Is that like a...rockstar band? * Pixl: Yep. * Pink Angel: I like it! * Starcade: Well, it's certainly nice to meet new friends! * Smokey Bacon: The more the merrier! * Pixl: Say, how about I introduce you guys to my band? * Starcade: That would be nice. * Test Subject Blue: Much appreciated. * Pink Angel: More friends? Sounds fun! * Owl: Let's go! * Starcade: So, where's your arcade cabinet at? * Pixl: It's a few blocks away from the Star Fighters cabinet. * Pink Angel: Alright, let's go! New friends, here we come! * Starcade: Let's go meet your friends, Pixl. * Pixl: Okay then! ''Pixl and the Retro Rebels arrive at the Ultra Rock Band MegaStars cabinet. Pixl rings the doorbell. * Hot Air: Come on! * Test Subject Blue: Be patient, Hot Air. The door will be answered soon. A girl with white to pink ombre medium-long hair, a white tank top with a rainbow pixel design, a light yellow jacket, an indigo skirt, white knee-high socks and pink sneakers arrives to open the door. * Pixl: Everyone, meet Sara, a.k.a. bitStella. * bitStella: Hi...! * Starcade: Hi, bitStella! We even have matching sneakers...sort of. * Pink Angel: Nice to meet you! * Test Subject Blue: Yeah, like he...it said. * bitStella: Well, come in! * Starcade: Thanks. * Owl: Looks like you've got more friends in there. * Test Subject Blue: This is so cool! The Retro Rebels enter the arcade cabinet. * Starcade: So, who are your other friends? * bitStella: Well, I'm pretty sure you've met Pixl by now. * Starcade: Yes, I meant your other friends besides Pixl. She was the first one we've met. * bitStella: I'll introduce my friends later. So anyway, like Pixl said I'm Koharu Sara, a.k.a bitStella. What's your names? * Starcade: I'm Starcade, though my real name is "Pixelara". You can still call me Starcade though. * Test Subject Blue: I'm Test Subject Blue, or Blue for short. * Viking: I'm Viking. Pleasure to meet you. * Pink Angel: Pink Angel's the name, and archery's my game! * Smokey Bacon: Hey, that rhymed! * Licorice: Psst! * Smokey Bacon: Sorry. Anyway, I'm Smokey Bacon, and this is my wife Licorice. Yes, we're married. * Owl: My name is Owl, and this is my comrade, Fat Cat. * Fat Cat: Purr... * Hot Air: My name is Hot Air. * Warlock: And you may call me Warlock. * Starcade: So there we are. We've introduced ourselves. * bitStella: Well, aside from me and Pixl, there's Shock, Volt, Torque, and Synthney. * Starcade: Interesting. Can we meet them? * bitStella: Sure thing! bitStella leads everyone to the practice area. A yellow-haired teenage boy wearing a white shirt with yellow bolt patterns and black pants is seen playing the guitar while sitting on a chair. * Smokey Bacon: Hey, a guitarist! That "rocks"! * Starcade: He kinda looks like Kyoji... * Test Subject Blue: Why does he remind you of your ninja friend? * Starcade: Matching hair colors? That might be it. * ???: *notices the Retro Rebels* Hey Stella, who are the new guys here? * bitStella: Guys, meet Shock. * Starcade: Hi~! *smiles* * Test Subject Blue: Hi there, Shock! We're the Retro Rebels! * Pink Angel: Nice to meet you! * Shock: Uh, sup. Another yellow-haired boy that looks like Shock except with a black shirt and white pants arrives near Shock. * ???: 'Sup, Shock! * Shock: Hey, Volt! * Test Subject Blue: You look similar to the other guy. * Pink Angel: You two must've been brothers! * Shock: Yep! * Volt: We're twins. * Pink Angel: Called it! * Starcade: Any more friends you would like to introduce to us? * bitStella: Yep! Follow me! bitStella and the Retro Rebels go to a turquoise bedroom just near the living room. There, a dark cyan-haired teenage girl wearing a white shirt, a cyan hoodie, dark cyan pants, and cyan sneakers is playing the piano. * bitStella: Everyone, meet Synthney. * Synthney: Uh....hello...! * Starcade: Hello there! I'm Pixelara, but you can call me Starcade. This is my team, the Retro Rebels! * Test Subject Blue: Hi Synthney. * Pink Angel: Hey there, new friend! * Synthney: What are you guys doing here anyway? * Starcade: We bumped into your friend Pixl. We introduced ourselves to each other before she decided to bring us here to meet you guys. * Synthney: Oh, I...see... * bitStella: I'm pretty sure you guys know that Synthney is talented at the piano. You've seen her playing once we entered here, right? * Test Subject Blue: Yes. * Owl: She's pretty good. * Starcade: Well, you guys certainly have a great team going on here. * bitStella: Yep. Oh, and there's one more. * Pink Angel: Cool! * Test Subject Blue: Let's go meet him...or her. bitStella and the Retro Rebels enter another room, this time it's painted orange. A tan-skinned boy wearing an orange baseball cap, purple shades which look like Garnet's, a red jacket, a orange-purple shirt, dark brown pants, and red sneakers is playing the drums. * bitStella: Everyone, meet Torque. He's our drummer for the band. * Test Subject Blue: Now that's stylish. * Starcade: Nice to meet you, Torque. * Owl: Looks like he's got a good taste of colors. * Torque: I sure do. * Test Subject Blue: That's an interesting feat. * Starcade: I guess that's all of Arcade Attack members we've been introduced to. * Pixl: Yep! Say, we have band practice at 1:00 PM. Ya guys interested? * Starcade: We would love to watch. * Test Subject Blue: Though I doubt any of us has any music talent whatsoever. * bitStella: Hey, how about we'll teach you? * Test Subject Blue: That would be great. * Viking: I guess I'll be picking up a new skill today. * Hot Air: Well...may I mention that I carry a few musical instruments in my balloon? *takes out a trumpet, an accordion and a few mini drums* '' * Test Subject Blue: He's a possession collector, that one. * Synthney: I see. Well, shall we begin? * bitStella: It'll be fun! * Pink Angel: Okay! * Test Subject Blue: Starcade, what do you think? * Starcade: Let's go for it, guys! This sounds fun, besides, we can pick up some new skills. As for me, I'd like to work on my singing voice. * Torque: Rebels, let's go rock on. ''The Rebels and Arcade Attack go to another room, this time it's a stage. * Pink Angel: Neat! They even have a stage here! * bitStella: Do you guys like it? * Pink Angel: Of course we do! * Starcade: This is looking great! * Test Subject Blue: So, what now? We're going to watch Arcade Attack perform or something? * Pixl: That's for later. For now, you're gonna learn how to play! * Test Subject Blue: Hmm, if you say so. * Starcade: Let's get started, I suppose. First up: guitar lessons. bitStella is teaching Test Subject Blue and Pink Angel how to play the guitar. * Test Subject Blue: Looks like we're going to learn how to play the guitar. * Pink Angel: This is so exciting! * bitStella: Yes, yes it is! First off, you're gonna have to learn some of the basics. Grab a guitar, and hold it the way I'm holding it. * Pink Angel: *holds the guitar the way bitStella does it* ''Check. * Test Subject Blue: ''*struggles to hold his guitar since his prototype suit only has one hand while the other is a proton cannon* ''Umm...this is hard. * bitStella: Maybe a custom-built one can help! * Test Subject Blue: Wait, you have a guitar that can be held by my prototype suit? * bitStella: No, but I can ask a friend of mine. * Test Subject Blue: Okay, I guess. Go ahead then. * bitStella: Actually, wait! *grabs out a guitar custom-built for Test Subject Blue* I forgot about this one! *Test Subject Blue: Oh, thanks! ''*holds the guitar perfectly* ''It's perfect! *Pink Angel: Now we can get rockin' with our guitars! *bitStella: Now, for chords. *Pink Angel: Chords? What are those? *bitStella: Well, I don't know how to describe these properly, sorry...but I'll try my best! So, it's like...you, umm...place your fingers at the near end of the guitar neck, and uhhh....you place them in specific positions and strum the guitar with your other hand to play different notes...did I make myself clear, or was everything too confusing? *Test Subject Blue: Uh, do you have any guitar guidebooks available? Maybe that'll help. *bitStella: Not really. *Test Subject Blue: ''*sighs* ''I guess that means that we'll have to learn to play the guitar the hard way then. ''*starts trying out one of the chords* *bitStella: I'll teach you about the different chords though! *Pink Angel: Okay! *Test Subject Blue: Let's do it! bitStella teaches Test Subject Blue and Pink Angel the guitar chords. After a few minutes later... * Test Subject Blue: So...how did we do? * bitStella: You guys did great! * Pink Angel: Woo hoo! * Test Subject Blue: We rock! I hope the other Retro Rebels are doing just as well as us. * Pink Angel: Yeah, me too! Next, drums. Torque is teaching Licorice and Smokey Bacon how to play the drums. * Licorice: I don't know if I can play the drums well. It seems hard. * Smokey Bacon: Cheer up, babe! We can learn together as a couple! Torque will be able to teach us...easy! * Torque: Smokey's correct. Also, I haven't seen a band with two drummers, but that would seem cool in my opinion. * Licorice: Well, we're pretty short in height as soft-serve ice-cream scoops, so we might have to stack on top of each other to play the drums. * Smokey Bacon: Hence we decided to learn together! * Torque: Okay then. * Smokey Bacon: So uh...how do we start? * Torque: Grab the drumsticks. * Smokey Bacon: *grabs the drumsticks* ''Check. * Licorice: ''*grabs the drumsticks* Alright then. Torque then proceeds to teach Smokey Bacon and Licorice about the parts of a drum kit. * Smokey Bacon: Is that it? * Licorice: Well, I don't think we learnt how to actually play the drums yet. * Torque: That's just the basics of the basics. The basic basics, or something like that. Now, I'm gonna teach you guys how to rock on for real! Torque teaches Smokey Bacon and Licorice how to play the drums. A few minutes later...Licorice stands on top of Smokey Bacon, as each ice-cream scoop grabs a pair of drumsticks. * Smokey Bacon: Oh boy, let's rock on! * Torque: Show me what you've got. * Smokey Bacon: No problem. Let's do this thing, Licorice! * Licorice: Okay... Licorice and Smokey Bacon starts playing the drums using the skills Torque taught them. * Torque: I'm impressed. *claps* * Licorice: Well, uh, thanks... * Smokey Bacon: It's been fun playing the drums! Yeah, baby! Next up, the piano/keyboard. Synthney teaches Owl and Fat Cat how to play the piano. * Owl: You're Synthney, right? So we're learning how to play the piano? * Fat Cat: Meow! * Owl: He says "I'm excited!". Well, so am I. * Synthney: Yes! Yes I am. * Fat Cat: MEOW! * Owl: He says "Let's get started, shall we?". * Synthney: Okay! * Owl: So, how do we begin? Also, just a note, you will need me to translate everything that Fat Cat says, because I'm the only one who can understand his language. * Synthney: Ah, okay. * Fat Cat: Meow meow meow! * Owl: Heh, sorry, Fat Cat's kinda wanting to get into action. Synthney then proceeds to teach Owl and Fat Cat about the different keys of a piano. * Fat Cat: Meow? * Owl: Fat Cat's afraid that he might not remember the different keys of a piano. Don't need to worry about me though, I have a very good memory. * Synthney: Well, what should we do? * Owl: Maybe you have a piano guidebook or something? * Synthney: Yeah! * Owl: Great, because Fat Cat will need one. * Fat Cat: *still trying to figure out the different keys* ''Purr... * Synthney: Here it is. *gives a guidebook to Fat Cat* * Fat Cat: Meow. * Owl: He says thanks. Let's continue learning then, I suppose. ''Synthney then goes on to teach Fat Cat and Owl how to play the piano. * Owl: This is rather interesting, I must say. * Fat Cat: Meow! * Synthney: Alright, let's put those skills to the test! * Owl: Great. How do we begin? * Synthney: Uhh, you play it. * Owl: Okay...*flips through one of the music books for a song both Fat Cat and himself are good at playing at* ''And, I'm ready! Ready, Fat Cat? * Fat Cat: Meow. * Owl: I'll take that as a yes. ''Owl and Fat Cat start playing a song on the piano together. * Synthney: Wow! You guys are fast learners! * Owl: Thanks. I told you about my good memory, didn't I? And as for Fat Cat... Meanwhile, Owl turns around to look at Fat Cat, who is exhausted after playing for more than three minutes without stopping. * Owl: He must be a little exhausted after playing the piano. It's been a while since he's done something active. * Synthney: You guys did great. Next up, we have Shock, Volt, Viking, Hot Air and Warlock wondering what instrument to play. * Viking: So, are we learning music? * Warlock: It appears that way. * Hot Air: Alright, I have an accordion. I want to play it because it's mine! * Viking: Wait, what instruments do we play then? Blue and Pink Angel are playing guitars, those two ice-cream scoops are playing drums, Owl and Fat Cat are playing the piano and Starcade is singing! * Hot Air: I don't know, find your own instruments. Maybe a saxophone or something. * Volt: Hot Air, I'll be teaching you the accordion. * Shock: Viking and Warlock, what instrument do you want to play? * Viking: Maybe a saxophone, like Hot Air said. * Warlock: Same here. * Shock: Okay then! * Volt: Let's go! Shock and Volt then decide to teach Viking, Warlock and Hot Air how to play the instruments. * Viking: Hmm...this is surprisingly easy for me. *plays the saxophone* * Warlock: I'm thinking the same thing. *plays the saxophone* * Hot Air: Woo hoo! I'm an accordion master! *plays the accordion off-key* * Shock: That's pretty impressive. * Volt: *covering his ears* Hot Air, that was terrible! Maybe we can make some improvements there. * Hot Air: Fine. I was sarcastic when I said that anyway. Anyway, let's get improving for real. Another hour later... * Volt: Okay, let's see what you got. * Hot Air: Here goes. *plays a one-minute song with the accordion* * Volt: Impressive! * Shock: Okay then, I think you guys are ready to go! Finally, singing. Pixl is teaching Starcade how to improve her singing skills. * Starcade: Alright, let's get started on the singing, shall we? * Pixl: Can you show your singing skill to me, first? * Starcade: Sure. What song should I sing? * Pixl: Any song you want! * Starcade: I've been told by the boys that I have a beautiful singing voice, as beautiful as my own appearance. Let me know what you think. Starcade picks a song, before grabbing a microphone. The spotlight falls on her, as she starts singing in a melodious voice. * Pixl: Whoa! You really do have a beautiful singing voice! * Starcade: Gee, thanks. It means a lot. * Pixl: Well, I guess we got that already covered. Cut to the living room. Arcade Attack and the Rebels are there. * Test Subject Blue: That was fun! * Pink Angel: Yeah! * Pixl: Now....WHO'S READY FOR A BATTLE OF THE BANDS!?￼ * Smokey Bacon: Woah! * Pink Angel: Is that a song title? * Pixl: No, seriously! * Pink Angel: You mean an actual battle? * Warlock: Interesting. * Smokey Bacon: A battle? Sounds like a challenge! * Hot Air: Victory will be mine! I mean, ours. * Starcade: So...we're competing? * Pixl: In a way, yeah. * Test Subject Blue: May I ask why we're competing though? * Pixl: To test your skill! * Test Subject Blue: Fair enough. * Pink Angel: Let's rock on this show! * Starcade: Well, challenge accepted. May the best band win. * Pixl: To the stage! Cut to the ULTRA Rock Band MegaStars stage. A huge crowd is cheering. * Licorice: I...I'm nervous. * Owl: Well, Fat Cat and I are feeling the same now. * Starcade: It's okay, guys. We can do this! * Announcer: Welcome everyone, to the ULTRA Battle of the Bands! * Starcade: Woo hoo! * Smokey Bacon: Yeah, baby, we rock! * Hot Air: Victory is mine! * Test Subject Blue: You mean ours. * Hot Air: Ours! * Announcer:'' First up performing...Arcade Attack! Yep, that's right! This talented rock band has impressed crowds of people! Will they manage to win this crowd yet again?'' * Starcade: Good luck, guys! *winks at Arcade Attack* Arcade Attack goes to the stage, and performs Haven't You Noticed (I'm A Star). Once they finish performing, the crowd gives them a large applause. * Pixl: Thank you, thank you! The band exits to the backstage. * Starcade: Great job out there. * Pixl: Thanks for the compliment. Can't wait to see you guys try and beat our level. * Test Subject Blue: However, we will be the winning band in the end! * Announcer: Next up.... The Retro Rebels! I heard they quickly learned how to play their instruments in a few hours! That's an achievement in and out of itself, but can they beat the competition? * Starcade: Well, here we go. * Pink Angel: Yeah! The Retro Rebels go up to the stage and perform Beep Beep I'm A Sheep. The crowd is impressed at the Retro Rebels and their musical skills! * Starcade: Thank you, thank you! WOO!!! * Pixl: Oh, please. I think our performance was better. * Synthney: Well, I think the Rebels actually did great. * Test Subject Blue: Did we win? * Pink Angel: I hope so. * Announcer: Both bands did magnificently! But which one is better? Who do you think deserves the title of the BoTB Winner? Audience, get voting! A few seconds of nervous silence later... * Announcer: The votes are up! * Test Subject Blue: So...who won? * Announcer: The winner is....The Retro Rebels! * Test Subject Blue: Yeah! * Hot Air: Victory is mine! * Test Subject Blue: Hot Air, we won. The announcer didn't say that the winner is Hot Air. * Hot Air: Fine. * Starcade: Looks like we did it. Good job, Retro Rebels! * bitStella: You guys did a great job! * Pixl: Yeah. Normally I'd be angry at you guys for beating us, but seeing as you managed to learn how to play a song in just a few hours, I'm actually impressed! * Starcade: Why, thank you. You're very kind. * Hot Air: Alright, show us the prize already! Or do you not have one? * Pixl: There is a trophy awarded to the winner of every BoTB in ULTRA Rock Band MegaStars. * Test Subject Blue: So, there were others who competed with you guys? * Torque: Yep. Sometimes we win, sometimes we lose. * Test Subject Blue: I see. * Starcade: Thank you kindly for the trophy. I can't wait to tell the Locked Room Gang about this! * Test Subject Blue: Me too. * Pink Angel: Yeah! * Smokey Bacon: So what's happening now? * Starcade: Well...*checks her phone* ''It's getting pretty late, we should get going. Anyway, thanks for having us, Pixl. It's been an honor to hang out and compete with you guys. * Pixl: You too, Starcade. * bitStella: Bye! * Torque: See you on the flipside. ''Starcade and the Retro Rebels head home, having earned new friends and new skills. The end. Trivia * This story marks the first appearance of Arcade Attack. Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam